The Truth About Goldilocks
by Metagrobolise
Summary: Have you ever wondered why Goldilocks broke into the Three Bears house? Well wonder no more. We have uncovered the reason why Goldilocks was drawn to that little cottage in the woods. Filled with conflict, survival, betrayal and passion, this book challenges the original fairy tale, revealing the truth.
1. Chapter 1

Hello there! Metagrobolise speaking. This is our first story. Pease don't be too harsh. haha.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

"You good for nothing, lazy piece of shit" screamed my mother as she threw the rolling pin at my head. I ducked just in time before the spatula came flying towards me. "I told you not to burn the brownies!" she shouted as she continued to rant. The sight of her wobbling jowls and spittle firing mouth were enough to make me sick.

"It's not my fault, it's Ovens!" I retaliated, throwing the rolling pin back at my dammed mother, twice as hard.

"Whatever! It's both your fault. No one bothers to fix my timer!" Oven wailed. He then unsurprisingly started to sob.

"Be quiet, you hunk of scrap metal!" hissed my mother, "or I'll dismember you into a rats nesting box." Oven promptly shut his lid. Before I flew up the stairs in a blind rage I threw the spatula back at her. With the old hag hot on my heels, I ran down the hallway into my open bedroom, slamming the door so hard I heard a crack…I have a feeling it wasn't the door. My suspicions were confirmed when I heard a blood curdling scream originating from the other side of the door. I quickly locked the door for my protection.

"You. Little. Bitch. What have you done to my beautiful nose?! "

_Oh crap. I'm worse than screwed. I'm dead meat, left to rot for the vultures._

"SLOAN! GET HERE AND BRING THE SAW!"

Soon I heard footsteps, like thunder claps, making the wooden walls tremble. Looks like my father's home early. I froze in terror for a split second, regained my senses, then dashed to the wardrobe where my rucksack was located. I knew it would only be a matter of time before that ape of a man had completely sawed through my wooden door. I only had enough time to pack yesterday's clothes on the floor, my hidden jewellery stash which I knew my parents would steal if they knew I had it, a light blanket and a pair of soft leather shoes. I could hear the saw eating away at the termite infested wood, so I rushed to my closed window and fiddled with the rusty latch. Once my father had made a long enough spilt in the door, he used his meaty fist to punch my door in half.

"Got you now, cupcake." My father drawled, smiling viciously. I shuddered at the mere sight of that beast. He had shoulders wider than my door frame, short stubby legs and a horrifically scarred face due to constant squabbles with the clawed neighbours. He passed the saw off to his wife, who just happened to have a fondness for throwing objects. She forcefully threw the saw straight at my head. I dodged just in time, right before the saw shattered my window.

_What a stroke of luck._

Without thinking, my father rushed forward into my room, well that is what he planned to do anyway. Because of the sheer size of his build he had to turn sideways to get through all doors in my house, but in the heat of the moment he forgot this and got thoroughly stuck. I grasped my opportunity to give my parents a last wave, before I jumped out the window, forgetting just how high I was off the ground.

_Oh shit._

I hit the ground hard. Though blurry eyes I made out a dark figure making their way over to me from the forest. The last thing I remember was being dragged by the legs into the undergrowth of which it came.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Metagrobolise out.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, Metagrobolise here! Just wanting to let you guys know that we are starting final year of school soon (wah~) so our releases will be erratic when school starts.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

My eyes fluttered open, only to feel the blazing sun burning my fair skin. I painfully rolled my head to the side, feeling the beginnings of sunburn. Taking in my surroundings I noticed I was deep in a forest. I could faintly hear the buzzing of bees and could the smell of earth.

_Where the bloody hell am I?_

After a few minutes of lying on the ground to regain my senses, I suddenly registered how hungry I was. Again I was drawn to the sound of bees, and everyone knows where there are bees, there is honey. I rolled over onto my stomach, and painfully pulled myself onto my knees. I took a few deep breaths to prepare myself for the next effort. With all my strength I finally stood up on my feet. It was at that moment I felt a sharp stinging sensation in my calf. I looked down expecting to see an open wound staring back at me, but instead I saw my leg wrapped in a bandage.

_What the?_

Still deeply confused I unwrapped the bandage to inspect the damage. A long gash marred my skin.

_Where did I cut myself this badly?_

In that moment, everything rushed into me like a bullet to the head. The fight with my mum, my father with the saw, me jumping out the window… My best bet was the window, after all, it was smashed with a saw and the glass was pretty jagged. Then there was that large figure who started dragging me into the forest.

My stomach reminded me how empty it was. I decided it was time to find something to put in it. Faintly hearing bees again, I hobbled towards the sound. 20 yards away I came to a large pine tree. Nestled in its lower branches was a bee hive. Without thinking of a plan and only of my stomach, I reached for the nearest stick. Taking aim at the hive, I swung the stick at full power. Not the smartest thing to do. In one hit, the hive fell to the ground cracking open like a piñata. Before I even had time to scream, bees hit me on all sides. My whole body was stinging as the bees unleashed their wrath on me. Survival instinct taking over, I bolted as fast as my wounded leg allowed me to.

_Oh shit, I have a slight bee allergy. Look, a fairy…_

I was obviously delusional. The bees' venom also altered my sense of balance, making me run in circles, bringing me back to the hive. Tripping on a tree root, I face planted in a swollen heap. Turning my head as much as my swollen body allowed, I saw the honey oozing out of the hive, as golden as my hair. This was my last thought. I was unconscious, again.

As soon as I hit the icy cold water, I was woken from my unconscious state. Winter had just ended so the rivers were not completely thawed. Spluttering to the surface, I gasped for air. A creature strong and hairy grabbed me by my arms and heaved me out of the water. Still deluded, I was placed on the river bank. Lying there like a rag doll I wished for my headache to disappear.

"Hola senorita," a deep, husky voice spoke. "Sorry for throwing you in the river but, you were horribly swollen. Like a balloon" He laughed. "The cold water will numb your body and reduce your swelling."

Through hazy eyes I looked at the speaker. He was definitely a bear, a sexy bear at that. Dark fur covered his toned body, his black beady eyes bore into my very soul. He too short for an adult bear and too big for a mere cub. I concluded that he was a juvenile. I tried to speak but only a croak passed my swollen lips.

He reached over to me and put his paw to my mouth, "do not speak." Mesmerised, I obliged, noticing he had a Spanish accent. "I must leave, I have strayed too far away from my home."

I wished that he could stay with me. As he turned to leave me lying on the ground, he said, "By the way, the name's Baby Bear."

It was definitely love at first sight.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Well, another chapter done.

1 meter is approximately 1 yard.

What did you guys think? Please review!

Metagrobolise out.


End file.
